Bad Girls Club
by luisa.g
Summary: Tired of being what everyone expects her to be, Bella enlists the help of two very unlikely people to help her shed her good girl image. How bad can a good girl get? Bella Swan is ready to find out. AH HS M.
1. Introduction: Existing

**Summary: ****Tired of being what everyone expects her to be, Bella enlists the help of two very unlikely people to help her shed her good girl image. How bad can a good girl get? Bella Swan is ready to find out. AH HS M. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer (duh).

* * *

_**Introduction: Existing**_

"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." - Oscar Wilde

… … … …

It started in kindergarten.

On my very first day of school Mom practically dragged me to class, all the while I was kicking and screaming. But who could blame me? I was just a scared, shy little girl who wasn't eager to be left in a room full of strangers.

I caused a scene and left a lasting impression on many of the parents of my fellow classmates. They all thought I'd be the annoying child, the crier of the class. And by _they_ all I do mean all of them, including Mom and Mrs. Flowers. I remember Mrs. Flowers had to hold my hand every day for two weeks when Mom would drop me off. God bless that woman and her enduring patience. I was having serious separation anxiety, and it was hard for a while, but everything changed when I discovered the alphabet song.

That's when things took a turn for the better. I was introduced to so many things and I absolutely loved it. I loved learning. I _love_ learning… present tense. And it all started in kindergarten.

When it came to learning the colors, the shapes, the alphabet, you name it, I blew every kid in my class out of the water. I was the fastest reader, the best at spelling, and the only student who could sing the alphabet song without forgetting a letter. Mrs. Flowers would regularly send me home with certificates of my achievements. My parents pride continuously fueled my hard work. I wasn't a social butterfly at school, I don't think I'll ever be _that_ girl, but dammit my grades were, and are still, impeccable.

My parents are very proud of me, don't I know it, since I don't partake in naughty activities like drinking or test scores of 85% or below. Not that I think less of anyone who does partake in that stuff. What do I partake in you may ask? Good grades for the most part. Well, good grades _and_ according to my parents I'm one of the few teens on the planet who doesn't have an attitude problem.

Anyway, I know they're very proud of me and that's why I didn't take any offense this morning when Mom kindly asked me why the hell I'm not participating in any after school activities.

"_Honey, I just want you to be the best you can be."_

Internal eye roll. Yeah, I know.

And that's what I'm doing now - I'm being the best I can be. I'm twenty minutes early, standing outside of the cafeteria, staring at the dully decorated activities board.

_Auto Club - If you're passionate about cars be sure to join! We will meet Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2:30 to 3:30. _

I snort. Attractive, I know. Considering my knowledge of cars, this club is not for me. Maybe for Dad, but no way me.

_Book Club - Hey students, Book Club will soon be starting so be sure to join! Hosted by our beloved librarian, Mrs. Fox, we'll be sure to have a great year. Meetings will be held on Wednesdays from 2:30 to 3:30. Be there or be square._

Be there or be square? Who writes theses things? Even though I love books I'm skeptical since the librarian is hosting. She's not exactly known for being a warm and loving person. Something tells me Mrs. Fox wrote this herself.

_Cooking Club - Are you a good cook and wish to cook with others? Or do you wish to learn how? Then join Cooking Club for after school fun. We will meet every Monday from 2:30 to 3:30. _

No thank you! Mom isn't the best cook around so I do most of the cooking at home. I definitely don't want to add that to my load of work. Besides everyone knows that only the kids who can't cook join.

_Environmental Club - Do you wish to make a difference on the planet? Lucky for you Forks High is having its first ever Environmental Club meeting next Wednesday. Spots are limited so be sure to hurry and sign up. Hope to see you there._

Well surely the best club left is this one. Any participation in an after school activity looks good on a college application, but Environmental Club in particular looks spectacular. It'll show that I want to make a difference in the world. And if you don't want a person who wants to change the world attending your college, then I'm not sure I want to attend.

There are two more flyers on the bulletin, one for cheer try-outs and one for Choir Club, neither of which I'm good at, but they aren't necessary. Environmental Club is the club for me.

That wasn't too hard. Being the best I can be took only five minutes.

… … … …

I find him waiting for me by my locker.

Before last year he and I were only slightly acquainted. We knew each other but at the same time we didn't. Just a "hi" here and a "hello" there. In the ten plus year we'd known each other we'd yet to have a proper conversation, which I have to admit is kind of weird.

That all changed in Spanish class.

Mrs. Goff assigned our seats next to each other. She didn't trust a class of sophomores to choose their own seats wisely, which was probably wise of her. The computer arranged us randomly and _voilà, _instant interaction_._

At first I thought he was kind of annoying. I thought he was too polite, with his constant smiling and making small talk with me. Since we never really associated in the past, I assumed he was just talking to me to be nice, since our dads were good friends.

It always went like this:

"_Morning Bella."_

"_Good morning."_

"_How was your weekend?"_ or _"How was your day yesterday?"_

I'd reply, _"Just fine, thanks for asking. And yours?"_

Slowly his smiles turned into wide grins and his awkward small talk became long, engaging conversations. He turned out to be endearing not annoying.

I'm not sure when this happened exactly but I was suddenly comfortable around him. I could have a conversation. I could joke with him and accept any teasing from him. I could look him in the eyes when we were together, which I couldn't do for long with anyone but my best friend and small handful of other people.

That soon changed when Jessica Stanley, who knows everything about boys, saw him walk me to gym. She immediately declared he had a crush on me.

"_Look at the way he acts around you! He puffs his chest out and carries your books. And have you realized that he drowns himself in cologne? He's trying to smell nice for you."_

I naturally panicked because he was my friend, and I didn't have an abundance in friends.

"_Do you like him?"_

Did I? According to Jessica I did.

From then on things with him were different. I tried to stay cool and all that jazz but I couldn't. I didn't want him to think I liked him. I was too scared of what might happen if he did ask me out or if I made a fool myself in front of him. Our friendship was too important to me and I was determined to not mess it up. Unfortunately I've never been good at playing it cool. He quickly picked up on my weird behavior.

Jessica had been dead on about him. He asked me out on the last day of school, he flat-out confronted me and declared his feelings. Of course I said yes… after thinking about it for a few days. I would've said yes sooner if it were not for my rational thinking. I weighed out every possible outcome - I didn't want to make the wrong choice and ruin the relationship he and I had built, platonic or otherwise.

I think I made the right choice.

He hasn't noticed me approaching him. His eyes, dark in color, are glued to his phone and his fingers are furiously typing away. Nowadays I catch him like this more and more. But that's to be expected right? He is class president after all.

"Jake!" I call, my voice echoing in the empty hallway. My face melts into a smile when he looks up and finds my waiting eyes. He throws a wink at me and motions me to come closer.

"Bells…" he quickly finishes up his typing, puts his phone away, and then pulls me into a hug. His arms are huge. So huge that sometimes when he hugs me I feel like I'm going to suffocate in them. "How long have you been standing there?"

I pull away slightly and offer him a smile. "Oh, not long. I just like watching you work."

He peppers my face with kisses and then whispers in my ear. "Creep."

I know he's only joking; still my cheeks stain red and my eyes narrow. I pull away completely from his embrace and defensively cross my arms over my chest. "Don't pretend you don't like the attention, Mr. President."

His laughter booms and echoes in the still empty hallway. "What club did you choose? Or was the operation a complete failure?"

Jake's hand envelopes mine and we walk around aimlessly as I tell him my short tale.

… … … …

My best friend Angela waits for me outside of the cafeteria for lunch… but she isn't alone. Ben Cheney is talking her ear off and she's definitely flustered. Her face is bright red; she's red from head to toe actually. If I know one thing about Angela it's that she can't function properly around Ben. To be fair, Ben can't function properly around Ang either.

I allow my heart to melt for a second as I take in the tenderness that unfolds. I swear it plays out in slow motion: Ben and Ang are semi-casually leaning against the same dully decorated bulletin board I was looking at this morning. They're about the same height, Ben being one or two inches taller. Both are unconsciously closing the space between them. That is until a loud bang, a slammed locker door, echoes in the hallway.

I jump, and the lovely pair jumps away from each other. Their bubble has popped and Angela notices me approaching.

"Hey guys." I greet hesitantly, not knowing whether I should interrupt. "Uh, I'll meet you inside Ang?"

Ben's ears redden and he makes a strange noise. "I was about to go actually. Tyler asked me to help him study for tomorrow's big biology exam."

I groan at the mention of biology. "I studied all weekend, yesterday, today even, and I'm still nervous."

"Yikes. If Bella Swan is nervous I fear for the entire student body." Ben says with a light chuckle. His face is still slightly flushed. "I should get going, guys."

"Good luck." Angela smiles softly.

"Do you still want to meet up later?"

She says nothing. Her only response is her head furiously nodding.

"Cool." He goes in for a hug and it's so quick I almost miss it. Ben leaves us with a spring in his step.

I look over to Angela and see a pile of mush instead. "You're hanging out later?" I ask when Ben has rounded the corner.

"Yeah." She sighs with a dreamy smile. "Well kind of. It's just studying."

"A huh, suuuure." I drag out. My face is starting to hurt from smiling so much. "You've got it bad." I tease.

"Can it Bella!"

We spend the rest of lunch alone at our usual table. I eat large mouthfuls of pizza and Ang gushes over Ben. Moments like this are precious to me because I appreciate my friendship with her so much more. When we're like this, laughing and spilling our feelings, I don't mind that I don't have many friends. Friends as loyal and sincere as Angela are hard to come across.

… … … …

I'm going through the biology study guide for the fifth time tonight when Mom calls me from the living room. "Bella, honey, can you come here for a bit?"

"Just a sec!" I yell and quickly get up from my seat at the dinner table. In my haste I almost slip on the wooden floor. Luckily I balance myself on the couch's armrest. "What?"

"How do you set up the DVR?"

I take the control from her and rather than explain, which I've done too many times in the past, I set it up for her. "What are you trying to record?"

"Remember the other day at dinner, I was telling your father that Celia Stanley told me I should watch _World's Strictest Parents_? Turns out that her _distant_ nephew is going to be on the show."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. Celia said the show really helped him turn his life around. The kid used to steal, drink, smoke, and go out at ungodly hours. Not to mention his schoolwork was unimpressive." Mom says with distaste. "Anyway, it's not airing until tomorrow, but you know I have my yoga class."

I've always wondered how kids like that have so much control over their lives. Did they wake up one day and say, _"Screw this. I'm living my life."_ because I've never gone through that. Perhaps it's my shy nature… or my un-rebellious nature. Whatever it is keeps me out of trouble. I like the way I am. I'm studious, I'm loyal, I'm rational, and I'm comfortable.

I set the remote on the coffee table. "All done. Need anything else before I go?"

She shakes her head. "No that'll be all, honey." And then she surprises me by wrapping me in a tight embrace. "Thank you for being such a good daughter. I think I'd rip my hair out if you were anything like the hoodlums on that show."

I pat her back and say, "I gotta get back to studying."

"That's my girl." She playfully shoos me away. "Go on then."

For a brief second I contemplate taking a break. A long, well deserved break. I already clocked in plenty of study time for the exam. A break at this point can only help me. But then I consider what Mom said about being the best I can be so I get back to my workstation and study well off into the night.

… … … …

There's an annoying buzzing noise coming from under my pillow - my phone. I have two text messages from Jake.

I blink for a few seconds and take in the scene around me. It's a bit dark in here, probably overcast, but nothing seems to be out-of-order. According to my phone it's only 8:20 a.m.

_Jake: Bells u ok? _

_Jake: Where are u? School started an hour ago!_

"Sugar honey iced tea." I drop my phone when I realize what's going on. I didn't sleep until almost three in the morning and I must've forgotten to set my alarm. I want to scream but instead I roll out of bed and hurry the hell up. I can't afford to be anymore late than I already am.

What a terrible way to start the day.

* * *

The idea for this fic has been in my head for a very, _very_ long time. I hope very dearly that you guys will like the story and the direction I want to take it in. I want to post on Sundays. Anyway, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on the story.

... So until then, guys, peace out.


	2. Humility

_**Humility**_

"We learn humility through accepting humiliations cheerfully." - Mother Teresa

… … … …

I make it to school a few minutes before second period ends.

"Why, why, why, why, why? Oh God, I'm going to be in so much trouble." I mutter pathetically as I walk into the girl's bathroom. I silently thank God there is no one inside to hear my crazy mumbling.

What is it about being in an empty public bathroom that feels so scary? Is it the weird lighting, the eerie silence, my reflection in the mirror? I think it's my reflection. I didn't have time for anything this morning except getting dressed and grabbing my keys. Since I didn't shower or wash my face, my hair is a greasy, knotted mess and my skin is blotchy. Even my choice of clothing is terrible. I accidentally wore my "no more clean laundry" shirt, a faded tie-died number with a hole in the armpit area.

How did I not notice the hole?

Instead of wallowing in my pity party I do something about my appearance. I grab a brush out of my backpack and painfully remove the tangles from my hair. My hair still looks disgusting so I grab an elastic from my wrist and tie my hair into something embarrassingly unfashionable. It's either a bun or a tele-tubby antenna, even I can't tell.

The bell rings just as I'm done washing my face. I drown myself in body spray before stepping outside. I quickly walk to my locker hoping to find a forgotten sweater to save the day. Sadly when I check there's nothing inside but a notebook and a few old assignments.

"Bella?"

I turn around and see Jessica, or rather the massive head of curls that is Jessica, literally bouncing towards me. I am very careful to cover my armpit. "Hi Jess." I greet with a tired smile.

She doesn't note my lack of enthusiasm. Instead she looks me up and down with her nose scrunched up, silently assessing my appearance. "Did you just get here? I didn't see you in the morning and I always see you."

"Yeah. I woke up _super_ late. Do you have an extra sweater or something I can borrow?" I ask hopefully while chewing on my lip nervously.

"Uh, yeah, in my locker, I think." She nods to her locker, which is conveniently next to mine. Finally I catch a break today! She opens her locker and sure enough there is a forest green _Forks High_ sweatshirt inside. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much!" I slip the sweatshirt on quickly. Jessica is a lot smaller than me so it fits me very tight. I'm kind of afraid the garment will burst at the seams. "You just saved the day."

She laughs. "C'mon we're going to be late for trig."

We make it to class on time. I take my assigned seat near the window and she takes hers in the back.

My table-mate arrives just as the late bell rings.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice Brandon greets me, with her ever-present smile. She slides me the notebook I let her borrow a few days ago. "Thank you for letting me borrow your notes. They really helped me study."

"How was the exam?" She puts her head down, resting her face on her folded arms, and groans. I laugh nervously and fidget with the collar of Jessica's sweatshirt. It's rubbing me the wrong way. "That bad?"

"Not to make you nervous but yes." She lifts her head so she can organize her desk. She lays out her binder on the table and balances a coffee cup on top of her trigonometry textbook. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm not even exaggerating." And I believe her. Alice is the type of student who studies until four in the morning and sometimes (like today) not at all, yet still manages to look well put together. Her short hair is neatly arranged into pretty, soft ringlets and her face has small touches of makeup that were only added to enhance her naturally pretty face. "I'm seriously about to crash. I need to sleep!"

"I need to relax." I say as a mantra. Jessica's sweatshirt crawls up my abdomen and makes my tie-died shirt go up with it. I smooth it over and try to relax.

Alice smiles and pats my arm. "Yeah, that'll probably help a lot."

I spend the rest of trig in a dreamlike state. The teacher doesn't ask me for any input today so I'm free to try and relax. Except I do everything but relax. I'm very nervous, for many reasons, one being my absence in two classes. My perfect attendance for this year is ruined. I can excuse it of course, but since I wasn't actually in class I can't get any recognition for the days that I was here. If I had just remembered to set my alarm none of this would be happening! Maybe if I'd taken a break from studying I wouldn't have been too tired and I would have woken up on my own. I think of all the things I could have done.

Should've, could've, would've, right? None of that matters because I can't change anything.

How am I going to explain to Mom that I can't have perfect attendance this year because I woke up late? And how am I supposed to relax when I have a huge friggin exam today. An exam that can possible ruin my life. I cannot score anything less than a ninety percent. If I do, my chances at grabbing a nomination for the Fall Academic Award (something I've attempted three years in a row) will be slim to none.

Failure isn't an option. I studied too hard and for too long to accept anything less than perfection. I sacrificed my perfect attendance for this! I try concentrating on my breathing to relax but I'm too worked up. My head feels fuzzy, it's like a headache but not actually painful. I hear something strange. It sounds far away but I know it's not.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" I am brought back to reality when Jessica slams her book on the table.

"Slam harder, I don't think everyone in school heard you." Alice tells Jessica sarcastically as she rubs her ear and leaves the room. She shoots me an earnest smile, a silent encouragement, and glares at Jessica on her way out. "Later."

Jessica ignores her. "The bell rang! We're going to be late!"

"Wait what?" I shoot up from my seat and collect my things into a messy stack.

"Are you okay? You were staring at the wall for, like, twenty minutes!"Jessica inquires with narrowed eyes.

I nod and sprint towards the door. My quick movements cause my backpack to sway around and hit anything in its path. "Yeah, let's go."

Spanish is confusing like always. I've been enrolled in this class since freshmen year, heck I met Jake in here last year, and I still have trouble speaking the exotic language. Today we're finishing _The Lion King_ in Spanish with no English subtitles. I have a small idea of what they're saying, only because I've seen it in regular English and I know what happens in the movie.

Class ends and my stomach growls right on cue for lunch.

We're walking in the hallway, me a few steps ahead, when Jessica pulls me to a stop. "Um, Bella? I think you were sitting on gum."

I stop dead in my tracks. If I were a car the passengers inside me would've jolted around like I'm sure the organs inside of me did. "What?" I screech.

"Here let me just..." She disappears behind me to inspect my butt. "Oh, yup, you definitely sat on gum."

My skin starts warming up. I'm going to be red from head to toe in no time. I don't even know what I should be embarrassed about anymore: the hole in my dirty shirt, my greasy hair, or the gum on my butt. The gum wins… for now. "Oh God, is it noticeable?"

She walks around me, looking at all the possible angles. "Hm, not really. Not unless you _really_ look at it."

"Oh my God." I wail, covering my face with my arms. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," She states confidently. I have to take her word for it because there is no way I'm asking anyone else for confirmation. It's bad enough that Jessica noticed it. "You should cover you butt with the sweatshirt, you know, to be safe."

I shake my head quickly. "I can't. There's a huge hole in my shirt. Besides, you said it isn't that noticeable." I silently pray Jessica is right and no one will notice my wardrobe mishap.

When we get to the cafeteria I search for Angela. She usually waits for me outside the cafeteria doors but sometimes, like I'm hoping she is today, she saves me a spot at our preferred table.

"Will you get in line with me?" Jessica pleads. "Lauren already got her lunch and I don't want to get in line alone."

I agree, since I can't find Angela.

Someone is out to get me today I swear it. The lunch line is never this long. The lunch line never moves this slowly. The cafeteria is never this loud.

"… then again if he did like me he'd talk to me more, right? Or do you think he's just playing hard to get."

I rub my temples and try to be patient. We've been waiting for at least fifteen minutes and we're finally getting close to the register. I ask, bored. "Are we talking about Mike or Tyler?"

She rolls her eyes and confidently proclaims, "Mike. Tyler obviously likes me."

I do a half shrug, and resume staring at the cafeteria worker who is working too slow. "I don't know. Why don't you just ask him?"

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that." She brushes my suggestion off with a laugh. "You can't flat out ask a boy if he likes you. That's humiliating, not to mention desperate."

"If you ask him you'll be done wondering."

"Listen, Bella, it's not the girls job to do that. Jacob asked you out and you didn't have to ask him whether he liked you. You knew beforehand… Well, you knew because I told you. But do you see what I mean? "

I want to disagree but I simply don't. If there's one thing I know about Jessica it's that she knows _everything_ about boys and she will try to kill you if you don't agree with her logic. Disagreeing would open an ugly side of Jessica that I once had the displeasure of seeing. I'm too tired to pick a fight with her over something as stupid as whether Mike Newton likes her so I let it go.

"Like I was saying, I think he does like me. He's showing all the signs..."

We're seven people away from the register when I see something that makes my blood really boil, and for the first time today it isn't because of shame or embarrassment. Anger is what I feel when I see a tall figure in a blue hoodie cut in front of Garrett Morrissey, who is in front of Jessica and I.

"Is he serious?" I mumble to myself. "Is he _seriously_ serious?" I watch as Edward Cullen does some personalized handshake with his buddy Garrett, and comfortably slips into the line.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Jessica inquires. I'm surprised she even heard me but I take advantage of the attention she's giving me.

"He cut us." I gasp, dumbfounded, and point to the tall boy ahead.

"What are you talking about?"

If this were any other day I wouldn't mind one person cutting me, but today isn't any other day. Today is the worst day I've had in a long time. My hair is a mess, my shirt has a hole in it, my cover up sweatshirt is too tight on me, I have a huge exam next period, my perfect attendance isn't perfect any more, I have gum on my butt, I've been waiting in line for like fifteen minutes, and I'm _starving_. The last thing I need right now is this jerk cutting in front of me.

Not wanting to cause a scene I keep my voice level. "Hey. Hey Cullen, I know you can hear me… Edward, turn around I'm talking to you!"

Edward turns around and looks stunned. Of course he's stunned, he's Edward _does-what-he-wants_ Cullen. His stare is intense, which is something I'm not used to since I don't usually look people in the eye. "What do you want, Isabella?"

I jut my chin out and ignore the lump in my throat. "You can't cut! People have been waiting here longer than you have!"

Like me, he's unsure of what to do. I'm concerned whether I'm being assertive enough and he's concerned with my excess or lack of assertiveness, I can't tell. "My bad?"

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" I ask, fretting when he makes no move to do so.

"No." He firms and raises an eyebrow, as if asking, _why should I?_

"What do you mean 'no'?" I echo, my voice no longer cool, calm, and collected.

Up until he looked a bit amused because a mere mortal stood up to him, but any trace of that is gone. "I mean I don't want to fucking move." He snaps.

We lock eyes and it's not pretty. My anger is coming off in waves, I'm sure the entire cafeteria can feel it. Some of that anger must have rubbed off on Edward because I see red in his eyes too. I'm more intimidated than I care to admit, Edward Cullen is one scary guy, but I refuse to let him stay; I've already lost too many pointless battles today.

Sadly, I loose the stare off when Edward takes a step towards me. He smirks, but doesn't say anything else.

"Holy shit, Bella I can't believe you just did that!" Jessica whispers when Edward turns back around. I stare daggers at the back of his head in silent fury. "Seriously, are you crazy? Edward is just one guy cutting us. One beautiful, tall guy."

I'm about to say something about her comments on the "beautiful, tall guy" who cut us when two more boys join him, Emmett McCarthy and Peter Milller.

"Seriously?" I say to myself. At least I thought I said it to myself, but when Edward turns around and shoots me a dirty look I'm not so sure anymore. "Excuse me, I've been waiting in this line longer than you have, so what gives you the right to cut me and everyone else?"

"Oh shit. Uh, sorry?" Emmett looks stunned, like Edward, but doesn't act like a jerk. "We'll just go to the end. No biggie."

Edward doesn't look pleased by this. "For fuck's sake, it's just two people!" He yells, throwing his hands up.

"Actually three!" I shamelessly correct.

"It's no big deal guys. We'll go to the back of the line…" Peter, the smallest of the three, declares.

"Yeah," Garrett, who hadn't said anything until now, agrees. "I'll go too."

"What the hell Pete? You were here before her!" Edward points his thumb to me."But if you wanna go, go. I'm staying here." He announces like a stubborn child.

"C'mon bro, it is kind of rude to cut her." Emmett clasps Edward's shoulder and tries directing him to move. "Let's go. The line isn't even that long."

"Exactly." Edward exclaims. "The line isn't long. I don't know why she has her panties in a bunch."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, my panties are in a bunch?" I roar incredulously. How dare he? Typical, just typical, if a girl stands up for herself she's automatically labeled something. She's a bitch, she's on her period, _she has her panties in a bunch_. If I were a guy I'd be called assertive for standing up for myself, and a wimp if I didn't.

Jessica tugs my arm and almost inaudibly whispers, "Bella, people are looking. You guys are causing a scene." She was exaggerating. Sure, a few curious eyes were on us, but that hardly counts as a scene.

"_I'm_ not causing anything. It's just two people!"

"It's three people! You cut too." I correct, _again_.

"Yeah, we're just gonna leave." Emmett announces to no one in particular.

I wave him goodbye and do something bold. I step towards Edward and speak with all the confidence and strength I can muster. "You need to go with them."

He scoffs, and looks at me like he wants to kill me. "You need to chill. And you know what, fuck you. I don't need to do anything. I'm just trying to get my lunch here. I didn't ask you to chew my fucking ear off."

"You started this!" I point at Edward. "You're the one who cut a whole bunch of people."

"Oh my fucking God! I'll leave," Edward shouts. He tugs at his hair roughly, something that would raise concern from me if wasn't so mad. "You win!"

He leaves. He actually leaves! I can't move, I've gone into shock, because holy cow I won an argument against Edward does-what-he-wants Cullen! Is this even real life? Unfortunately, I'm brought down from my paralyzed high when Edward starts laughing. I look back, I'm not the only one who does, and see him clutching his sides. His eyes are half closed and there are crinkles around his eyes. He looks nothing like the guy with the intense stare who cut me earlier. He kind of looks crazy, laughing in the middle of the cafeteria for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"You- you have," Another fit of laugher takes over and I impatiently wait for him to compose himself. "There's gum on your ass!" Edward yells, loud enough for anyone _outside_ the cafeteria to hear.

I feel all the blood drain from my face. My eyes lock with Jessica's and she looks so sorry I _almost_ don't yell at her. "You said it wasn't noticeable!"

Everyone starts laughing at me. I swear I've never been more mortified in my entire life. It's like a spot light is on me. They all laugh and as time passes it sounds farther and farther away and I feel detached from my own body. Their laughter sounds muffled and it resembles a buzz like sound. I see the faces of everyone laughing and each face cuts me deep. I'm powerless to stop it.

Before I know it I'm at the front of the line. Jessica gets her food first, and then steps aside so I can get my own. I grab a cold carton of milk and tell Jessica I'll see her later.

My usual table is empty. It stays empty for the remainder of lunch.

I leave the cafeteria early, simply because I cannot stand being in there a moment longer. Biology is relatively close to the cafeteria so the walk isn't long. I sink to the floor and wait for the bell to ring. In the meantime I take my phone out and scroll through my messages.

_Jake: Bells did u show up 2day?_

Sugar honey iced tea! I forgot to reply to him in the morning. I feel bad because Jake is a worrier. He must think that I'm dead or something.

_Me: Hey, I'm fine. I woke up super late. Sry for replying so late._

I have a text from Angela sent an hour ago.

_Angela: I'm studying at the library with Ben. Join us if you want!_

That would explain her absence at lunch. Ugh! If only I'd read the text sooner! I could've spent lunch in a quiet, safe, jerk free space.

_Me: Worst day of my life! I'll tell you about it later._

The last unread text is from my father.

_Dad: Good luck with your environmental club hun_

Damn it! I totally forgot about Environmental Club. I want to bang my head against the lockers and hopefully loose consciousness. Even though I'm too tired I know I have to attend. I already signed up and I can't _not_ show up because it'll look bad.

_Me: Thanks dad._

The bell rings and I'm up in a flash. I fix the too tight sweatshirt before I actually step into class.

"Ready for the test, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner asks. He's an older guy, maybe late fifties early sixties, with a no nonsense attitude. I nod politely, even though it's a lie. Last night I felt kind of ready but today, especially with the way things have gone, I'm not feeling very confident.

I sit in the far left of the room. Kids pile in quickly. Some stifle a laugh when they see me, others don't. I keep my eyes trained on the tabletop and try to concentrate on the small cracks on the surface. Eventually Angela joins me. She senses my bad mood and gives me some space. The only thing she tells me is. "We'll talk about it later… Just focus on the exam."

I nod a silent thank you.

Mr. Banner briefly explains the layout of the exam. There are two parts: multiple choice and three essay questions. He then bids us good luck and passes out the exam.

When I get mine I look through it blindly. It all looks like scribbles. My hand picks up a number two pencil I don't remember having earlier and starts bubbling stuff in. Left and right, all forty-five questions. I don't even know what I'm reading but I seem to have an answer. Even on the essay questions I have a long, decent looking answer. I'm on testing autopilot. The only things I'm aware of are my scribbling hand and when I occasionally take sips of the milk that I never finished.

I finish the exam before everyone else. The procedure for when you're done is you get up and place your test/exam in the basket at the front of the class. There is no way in hell I'm getting up in front of everyone. Instead I decide to wait until class is over to turn in my exam. I watch one by one as my classmates turn theirs in. Time is going by excruciatingly slow.

My eyes zero in on Edward when he hands in his exam. I glare at him and he smirks at me in response. His message is clear. He won and I lost.

The bell rings soon after that. I take my time gathering my things so I can be the last one to leave.

Gym is easily my least favorite class. I'm out of shape, not to mention uncoordinated. Everyone at this school knows I have two left feet. Today gym is my favorite. I sprint to the locker room as fast as I can with one goal in mind: _get to your gym shorts_. I quickly change into them, ecstatic to finally be out of my jeans.

We're playing badminton today, something I'm usually terrible at, but today I'm okay. I think my anger and mortification are fueling my non-existing skills. Many of the birdies I serve get stuck in high places, like basketball hoops and piping on the ceiling. At one point I hit a birdie so hard that Rosalie Hale, a.k.a the Ice Queen, laughs when it hits my partner, Lauren Mallory, in the back of the head. Of course it doesn't hurt her but she look annoyed regardless.

I smile when I realize my day is getting slightly better. Sure the majority was horrible, but I'm kicking butt at badminton and I probably did well in biology. I purposely don't change out of my gym shorts after class so I can get to the club sooner. On my way out of the locker room I toss my jeans in a trash bin.

Things were picking up, or at least it felt like they were until I show up for Environmental Club.

I go to sign in but club president, Bree Tanner, informs me that there is no more room left.

"But I just signed up yesterday. There was no sign that said the club was full." I argue with Bree.

She nods patiently. "Sorry about that. We haven't taken the flyers down yet."

I sigh. "Thanks, I guess." My shoulders slump when I realize I'll have to join a different club.

I walk home dejectedly with my headphones in and my "angry" playlist on loud. At least the day is over. When I get home I'll be free to nap for as long as I want to. Maybe I'll fake sick and skip school tomorrow. My perfect attendance isn't perfect anymore so I might as well. I could pretend to be coming down with the flu or I could say I have terrible cramps. Dad won't question my lady business but Mom is a different story. She'll need extra convincing.

Unsurprisingly there are no cars in the driveway when I get home. Dad is at work and mom is probably still at her yoga thing. I'm about to walk up the driveway when the front door of my home jingles open. I expect to see my mom or dad step out but it's neither of them. Instead Phil, Mom's yoga instructor, steps out of the house.

What the hell?

"Where are you going you big, handsome man?" Mom purrs from inside. I don't have to wonder why Phil is here anymore, a single look at _her_ says it all: her hair is disheveled, her eyes are bright, and her shirt is inside out. She runs into his arms, wraps her arms around his neck, and _kisses_ him. I want to throw up. I want to so bad, but instead I hide behind a shrub before they notice me.

I ball up my fists and hold in my sobs. My heart breaks into a million more pieces when I hear their delighted giggles. I'm so sick to my stomach I have trouble breathing. Tears begin rolling down my face and I have keep rubbing my eyes, furiously.

A few minutes later I see them driving away in Phil's truck, a grey Toyota model.

Wasting no time I run straight into the downstairs bathroom and dry heave into the toilet. I think of the way my mom looked at him and the noises they made and I spill what little contents I had in my stomach. I'm crying. I'm throwing up. I'm a damn mess.

By the looks of it I won't have to fake sick tomorrow.

* * *

I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Until then, tune in next Sunday for another episode of, _Bad Girls Club_.


	3. Rise

_**Rise**_

"The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." - Nelson Mandela

… … … …

There are many texts, mostly from Jake, that I've yet to answer. His latest attempt to reach me is a voicemail,

"_Hey Bells, just calling to make sure you're okay. Jared told me what happened during lunch… Wow. I'm really sorry I wasn't there to do something. Next time I see that Cullen idiot I'm going to hurt him. Please call me back."_

I set my phone on the bedside table and lay back down.

There's a light knock at my door. "Bells can I come in?" Dad asks poking, his head inside.

"Yeah." I croak. I turn on my side and try my hardest to be comfortable and look normal.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" I nod without looking at his face. It's too painful to see him knowing he is completely oblivious to my mother's infidelity. "Are you sure? You've been in bed all afternoon."

I pull my duvet past my shoulders and clear my throat. I don't think I've ever felt so small in front of my own father. "I'm just tired."

He looks at me doubtfully but leaves me be. "Alright honey, if you need anything we'll be downstairs."

The guilt I feel is unbearable. I am so torn between wanting to tell him everything and keeping my mouth shut. Telling him would break his heart, it would ruin him, and I don't want that responsibility. I don't want to know this.

I look at my father's face and see the worry in his eyes. It's the same worry he had when I fell out of a tree and broke my arm two summers ago. It's the same look he has when I'm sick he gives me chicken noodle soup. The worried look that all parents have as a result of their unconditional love. He wants to take care of me. He wants the best for me and I'm betraying him.

I should tell him, I need to tell him, but I won't. It'll be a slap in the face. I can't hurt him like that.

I'm so torn.

"Thanks Dad."

When he stands to leave I'm powerless to stop the stinging in my eyes. I am hit with memories of him and Mom. I think of the picture of her in his wallet, their beautifully framed wedding photo displayed on top of the fireplace, and the way he messes with his wedding ring when he is frustrated.

"Dad, wait!" I yell as I quickly wipe my eyes.

"What's up? Bells, why are you crying?" He sits back down and wipes my cheeks. He doesn't know what's wrong with me but he gives me a reassuring look - a look that says everything is going to be okay. I can only hope.

"I don't feel very good." I admit truthfully.

He ruffles my hair playfully. "Yeah, I was gonna say you don't look so good but I didn't want to offend you."

"Very funny. Can I stay home tomorrow?"

"Rene!" He calls. My stomach turns uncomfortably at the mention of her. Then I hear her coming up the stairs and my nails dig into my thumbs anxiously. "Can Bella stay home tomorrow?"

"Is she dying?" My mother asks worriedly when she appears at my door. I know she's joking but what the hell kind of question is that?

"She doesn't look good." He informs her, no longer looking at me. I make brief eye contact with _her_.

I can't explain how I feel. I think I want to hate her but I can't. When I look at her I feel disgusted and betrayed… and confused. She has it all - she has a family for Christ's sake. Am I not good enough? Are _we_ not good enough? No, I refuse to believe Dad isn't good enough for her. He's the epitome of good. He's the ultimate prize. In what world is it reasonable to risk my father for some young block headed yoga instructor?

I hate that I'm her accomplice in all of this.

"Hm, she does look pale. We'll see how she feels tomorrow." I hate how she talks about me like I'm not here.

"Dad!" I yell incredulously.

"You heard your mother. Now go to bed and I guarantee you'll feel a million times better tomorrow." And I hate how he trusts her so blindly_._

The next morning _she_ wakes me up bright and early. She shoves a box of Dayquil at me and tells me that I am definitely going to school. I want to throw the pills at her and tell her she wants me out of the house so she can be with that imbecile. Of course I don't actually tell her that. Instead I spend my drive to school thinking of all the different ways I could tell her off.

_You can't cook._

_You gossip too much._

_My dad is the best thing that's ever happened to you. _

When I get to my locker I take out a large Mariners sweatshirt that used to belong to my dad and stuff it inside. I brought it so that I never have to ask anyone to borrow clothes. I also have one in my truck and a yellow hoodie on my body.

There's a tapping on my shoulder. I expect it to be Jessica, so I take out the sweatshirt she let me borrow yesterday, but I'm surprised when I see Alice instead. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hi Alice." I say, tossing the sweatshirt into my locker. Alice watches me and says nothing. Since she came up to me I wait for her to say something but she stays silent. Feeling uncomfortable, I back away from her slightly. "What?"

She shakes her head, causing her short hair to dance around her face. "Oh nothing… Well actually _something_. I'm surprised to see you here."

I raise my eyebrows. "Where else would I be?" I ask as I select what textbooks I'll need today.

"Home? I don't know, I guess I didn't expect to see you after the day you had yesterday." She says not meeting my eyes.

"Oh…" I'm at loss for words. For a second I think she's talking about me seeing my mother with that overpaid asshole, but then I realize she's talking about the Edward thing.

"I was in the ladies room when it happened but Jasper filled me in. He said it was rough. God, I swear Edward can be a real jerk." Her face scrunches in an adorable pixie-like way.

I'm a bit uncomfortable with her bringing that up. It was an embarrassing experience, one that I would like to burry in the past forever. "It's fine… I'm over it."

"Sorry." She laughs, but not in a mean way like the entire cafeteria did yesterday. Her laugh is light and certainly contagious because I let out a small laugh. "You probably don't want to talk about it with me of all people."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm friends with him."

I think about that for a second - I think about how odd that is. Alice is so _nice_ and full of joy, which seems to be the complete opposite of Edward. From what I've seen he's always doing something to get a rise out of people and I don't find that very nice.

"… ends too?"

"Sorry what?"

She smiles. "I said you and I are friends too, right?"

"Ah, yes, sort of I guess."

"Well friends stand up for friends… Where were your friends? Where was your boyfriend?" She sighs angrily. "If I was there I would've done something!"

"It's fine, Alice. I already told you I'm over it. I'm glad we're friends." I tell her with a genuine smile. My facial muscles feel a bit strange since I haven't smiled genuinely in at least a day or two.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends! You can talk to me, like, about anything!" Alice snatches my phone from my hand and since I've never had a reason to set a password she starts fiddling around. "I'm adding myself to your contacts," she adds, taking a picture of herself. "Text me whenever."

I laugh. "I'll text you if your friend gives me any more problems."

She jumps up in excitement and claps, which startles me into hitting my head on my locker door. "Oh my god sorry! But yes, if you need me give me a call or text me! I'll keep Edward in check if he gives you a hard time."

I rub the back of my head. _Wince_. "You know I'm kidding." I clarify with a nervous chuckle. "You don't need to keep anyone in check."

The bell rings then and Alice rolls her eyes. "Ugh, I should get going."

"Yeah, see you later Alice."

I grab the things I need, Jessica's sweatshirt being one of them, and head out to English. I run into Jessica, literally, going inside the classroom.

"Oh my God!" She screeches.

Mike Newton comes by and his disgusting laugh surrounds me, "Everyone watch out for _Bubble Butt_."

I ignore him and help Jessica up. "I didn't see you Jess."

"It's fine." She huffs out, which makes me think it's not fine. "That mine?" She gestures to the bundled up fabric in my arm.

"Yup. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

She smiles, but it's not a real smile like the ones Alice gives, and goes to her seat.

The late bell rings and morning announcements come on soon after. They're always the same: pledge of allegiance, urgent reminders, sign up for this club, this day in history, and upcoming events. Nobody actually listens to the announcements. Everyone uses this time for socializing and the teachers don't care.

Over the loud talking I hear something crystal clear:

_Tomorrow we will be announcing the nominees for this year's Fall Academic Award. The award ceremony, hosted by Mayor Volturi, is in recognition of students who have worked hard towards outstanding academic achievements in our community. _

_And now for the quote of the day:_

"_The greatest glory in living__lies not in never falling,__but in rising every time we fall." - Nelson Mandela _

_Remember that if you want to submit a quote see Ms. Cope in the front office. Have a great day Spartans! _

A few days ago I would've wanted a nomination more than anything else in the world but today I can't bring myself to care. I wanted the award for my mother's happiness more than my own. My happiness _was_ her happiness… past tense. Why should I care about her happiness if she only cares about herself? My hard work isn't good enough for her. She's finding her happiness somewhere else.

As hard as I try I can't ignore the sting that comes with the truth. I shake myself out of my stupor and force myself to concentrate on school instead of _other things_.

Jessica doesn't wait for me after Spanish. She hastily makes her exit and momentarily leaves me wondering what I did to make her mad. That girl is so hot and cold that I often question if we are even friends.

Before going into the cafeteria I check my phone to avoid another disastrous situation like yesterday.

_Angela: Meet us at the library?_

_Me: Definitely!_

Even though I told Alice I was over the Edward thing I can't help but feel relieved that I don't have to spend lunch in that wretched cafeteria. The library is a quiet place, the quietest place in the building, which in turn makes it my favorite place in school.

I continue scrolling and open a message from Jake.

_Jake: talk after school?_

I groan because I know exactly what he want to talk about and I most definitely don't want to talk to Jake about _that_ - about the Edward thing. Knowing Jake he's going to go on and on about defending my honor and blaming himself even though I've let it go already. There are much worse things going on in my life than a boy laughing at gum on my butt.

I decide to just get this talk over with. Once I set Jake straight I'll be able to put the unfortunate even behind me.

_Me: ok_

I arrive at the library before Angela does. The place is pretty much empty, save for a handful of people. Everyone else prefers eating in the cafeteria. I decide to take a seat at a table close to the check out counter, which is directly next to the library's entrance, so I can easily spot Angela when she arrives.

My fingers begin to drum absentmindedly on the cold, wooden table beneath me. The beat of my impromptu drumming is halted when I see Edward, looking bored like he always does, leaning against a bookshelf. His arms are lazily crossed over his chest and a skateboard is under his left foot.

He catches me staring and his demeanor changes. He frowns and kicks his board up. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a slight attitude.

"Nothing. Just standing here, minding my own business, waiting for that guy." He replies pointedly and nods towards Peter who's waiting in line at the check out counter.

We don't say anything for a bit. I scan my eyes around the library to see if I missed Angela come in, I haven't, and Edward does his own thing. The silence is uncomfortable at first but the feeling soon fades after I realize that it's all in my head. A quick glance at Edward confirms it. He's standing comfortable in his grey sweater like he was before, lazy arms and all, so I get comfortable too. I prop my feet up on the chair next to me and take out my phone and headphones.

_Pop._

I whip my head to Edward. He's visibly chewing gum and getting ready to blow another bubble. "Want a piece?" He asks with a devilish smile. He laughs beside himself and tosses me a stick of gum. "Here, I insist." I throw it back at him and he catches it, surprisingly.

"Are you going to apologize?" I ask dryly. I don't actually care much for his apology - not that I'm getting one anyway. Edward isn't _that_ kind of guy.

He smirks. "You wish, Bubble Butt."

"Ugh!" I want to burry myself somewhere no one will ever find me… and I want to kill Mike or whoever it was that came up with the stupid name. "Don't call me that! It's not my name!"

"Chill the fuck out, will you?" Edward rolls his eyes. "I think Bubble Butt is a much better name. It suits you, don't you think?"

I look at him with disgust and feel my cheeks betray me. They're tingly and at this point my face is absolutely red. "No, I don't think so." I turn away from him completely and shove my headphones in and turn the volume to the highest setting. But even with the volume up high I can still hear Edward laughing.

I keep my eyes trained on the door and am elated when Angela and Ben finally come in. At the same time Peter is done checking out his book and the boys make their way to leave. I catch Edward's eye on his way out - he wiggles a stick of gum in the air.

"Sorry for taking long!" Angela apologizes and sits across from me with a huff. "Mr. Varner kept us after class."

"It's fine." I say stiffly. I feel uncomfortable again and as hard as I try I can't get out of my own head. "I'm glad you guys are finally here."

We talk about the weather and how it's getting dreadfully cold again. Angela mentions she has to go coat shopping because she's grown so much since last year and I tell her that I could join her if she wants. Ben adds to the conversation by saying he also has to go shopping. I can't help but notice Angela and Ben are holding hands under the table.

Ben leaves a few minutes before lunch ends. The band teacher, Mr. Daniels, wants him in class early today - something about learning a new routine for an upcoming football game. I wait until he's exited the library to address the elephant in the room.

"So…?"

"He kissed me yesterday." Angela blurts out, her eyes not meeting mine.

I'm not expecting her kissing revelation. I was thinking he maybe gave her a flower or something. I find it hard to picture Ben making the first move with Angela. Ben the guy who gives hugs in the blink of an eye and then runs off. I'm caught so off-guard I start choking on my saliva.

"Jesus, Bella!" She pats my back. "Breathe!"

I take slow breaths to sooth my throat. When I'm sure I won't cough again I ask, "Did you kiss him back?"

Her cheeks are bright pink, her mouth set in a small smile, and she nods. "Yes, I kissed him back."

_Jeez, go Ang._

"Wow." I mumble. I feel strange: both happy and sad. Part of me is happy to see her with pink cheeks and bright eyes, like a good friend would be, but another part of me is stuck in yesterday, feeling utterly miserable. How is that possible?

"I know!" She squeals in a very un-Angela fashion. She's glowing - she's positively radiant. Happiness looks good on Angela. "It was so sweet and perfect. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

I'm dumfounded. The good friend in me makes an appearance. "Finally!" I can't believe he kissed her and asked her out.

Ang narrows her eyes. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

I raise an eyebrow. _Is that a serious question?_ "Do you know how painful it is to watch you two tiptoe around each other?" I shake my head and let out a little laugh.

"Shut up." She mutters rolling her eyes. Her tone says annoyed but the way she refuses to meet my eyes lets me know she's embarrassed.

"I'm so happy for you." And I truly am. Well, as happy as anyone with a fractured heart can be. She's talking about kissing and my mind conjures up memories from yesterday. I'm fighting hard to keep any cynical remarks at bay. Love is in the air and I want to hold my breath for as long as possible. The bad friend in me is fighting for dominance.

_He's a good guy_, I remind myself. _He won't hurt her._

"Thanks." She smiles widely, something she never does because she doesn't like showing her braces. It's an amazing sight to see her so full of glee. I remember a time, not so long ago when, Angela's insecurities would get the best of her. Her low self-esteem always got between her and a positive life. I've always tried to be supportive and encouraging, so I'd like to think I've had something to do with her bettering herself, but I know it's not true. Angela did this on her own - she took initiative and went after the life she wanted. And now she's happy.

"Ugh, I hate when we do this."

"Do what?" I ask, tracing the swirly patterns on the table with my thumb.

"Talk about me, not you. I feel so self-centered." She pauses and fleetingly meets my eyes. "Do you wanna talk about yesterday?"

I roll my eyes. "You're not self centered! Believe me when I say I'm over it. Why waste any precious time talking about the-"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to talk about it? Because that was a really mean thing to do." She fidgets with her glass, taking them off and wiping them with a cloth she's brought out of her backpack.

I snort. "He's done much worse to people for less."

"Don't defend him Bella!" She scolds me, still cleaning her glasses. "Remember when he fought James Hunter? He's a messed up guy and you shouldn't defend him!"

It was May, freshman year, when Edward fought James, a bulky senior. Angela and were crossing the parking lot when we heard loud chanting. A large crowd was blocking the view but we were able to see when Principle Greene shoed away them away to break up the fight. Edward came out with a swollen eye and a bloody lip. James on the other hand, came out with a bloody face. His left eye was swollen, he lost a tooth and had his nose broken. James didn't expect Edward, son of Carlisle Cullen, to be good at anything but swiping a credit card.

No one really knows what the fight was about.

"I am not defending him." I say evenly.

"All I'm saying is he's a mean guy. I mean, what was up with flaunting gum in front of you?" She shakes her head in disapproval. "I heard him laughing on the way out."

I shrug. "What do you expect? Like you said he's mean - he's a jerk."

"No kidding." Angela laughs lightly and the gets serious again. "Be honest Bella, he's the reason you're in a sour mood, isn't he?"

_Actually, my mother is hooking up with her yoga instructor._

I wish there was a way I could tell her everything that's on my mind without actually telling her. Angela is my best friend and I know I can trust her completely, but I don't want to think about what's wrong, much less say it out loud. I tell her a half-truth, "Partly. I'm just really stressed right now."

"Oh, yeah, nominations are tomorrow." She pauses and pats my hand across the table. "Relax Bella. There's no doubt that you're getting a nomination. I'll be standing outside of your first period ready to take your picture."

I laugh, it sounds very forced to my own ears. "Alright Ms. Yearbook."

The rest of the day goes on without a hitch. I'm finally able to put aside any thoughts of my mother and that imbecile and concentrate on other things. Like dressing quickly after P.E so I can meet Jake and get our talk over with.

"Bella!" Jake calls. He runs to me, picks me up, and spins me around.

I hold on for my life, relishing in the feeling of being held, and bring my lips to his cheek. "Hey Jake." I say softly.

He sets me down but keeps his arms around me. "Did you listen to the voicemail I left?"

"Yeah Jake. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you yesterday." I tell him nodding.

He pulls away from me and looks me dead in the eye, frowning. "I swear Bells, next time I see Cullen I'm going to teach him a damn lesson."

"Jake don't" I pry his arms off me and put some space between us. I fidget with my sleeves and do anything but look him in the eye. I don't like the tone in Jake's voice one bit. "You're class president, you don't need to be teaching anyone a lesson."

"So what? Do I just sit back and let the lunch thing slide?" He lifts my chin and looks at me incredulously. I wish he'd back off the subject.

"First of all, it wasn't that big of a deal? Se-"

He laughs humorlessly. Sarcastic is not a good luck on him. "Not a big deal? He made the entire lunch room laugh at you!"

The way he's talking to me is making me angry. I cross my arms and try to keep calm. I refuse to have an argument over something as stupid as gum. "Yes I know. This isn't your problem though, it's mine, and I'm letting it slide."

"But you're my girlfriend! I have to do something."

I roll my eyes. "Not your problem Jake…Yes it was embarrassing and yes I'm mad, but that doesn't mean you have to do something. I'm letting this go and that's the end of it."

He lets out a deep breath. "I don't like this Bella." He moves in close, so close I can feel his breath on my lips, but I step away from him. He needs to know I mean business.

"You don't have to Jacob."

He runs a hand through his hair, something he usually does to calm down and keep his temper in check, and swallows clumsily. "What else where you gonna say?"

"Nothing." I say coldly. "I have to go, so… see you tomorrow."

"I guess."

I don't look back at him. I just keep walking with my head up high in the empty hallway. My footsteps echo and sound too loud to my ears. I try shoving open the heavy exit doors, and am amazed when I don't have to it much. But my amazement turns into annoyance when I see an arm out of the corner of my eye - an arm covered in a grey sleeve.

"Thanks." I mumble as I carefully go down the wet stairs leading up to the school's entrance doors. It's drizzling a little so I put my hood up.

Edward is less careful than I. He quickly goes down the stairs and halts on the bottom step, blocking my way. "I'm flattered and all, but you shouldn't fight with your boyfriend over me."

There's something about the way he say's that pisses me off. "Excuse me," I say defensively, "we were not fighting over _you_."

"Ha." He throws his head back. I see a black t-shirt peaking from underneath his sweater. "That's not what I heard."

"You shouldn't have heard anything at all. Why the hell were you eavesdropping?"

"I couldn't help it, you two were awfully loud." He moves out of my way and unstraps his board from his backpack. It lands with _smack_ on the ground. "Your boyfriend hates me, huh?"

I shrug as I watch the stream of water flowing by the sidewalk. "I told him to leave you alone."

"You don't need to defend me Bubble Butt, I can handle myself just fine."

I glare at him and internally cringe at the stupid nickname. "Don't call me that!" I go down the final step keeping my eyes cast down. "And I wasn't defending you."

He looks at me weird. "You just said you told him to leave me alone."

"Yeah, because I don't need him handling-"

"Handling your shit? What damage are you gonna do to me." He laughs again. I can't count how many times he's laughed at me today. He grabs on to his backpack like a parachute and jumps on his board. He circles around me a few times before confidently saying, "You couldn't hurt a fly."

"You act like you know me. But you're right about hurting you - I'm not going to do anything. I let it go already." I'm annoyed that I have to keep explaining this to people. Is it so hard to believe a teenage girl can let go of mortification so easily?

"Wow. So you're really not going to try to get back at me or anything?" He asks and for the millionth time today I confirm that I am over the incident. "That's a first."

"It's just high school." I mumble, kicking a small pebble into the steam of water, causing some to splash on Edward's shoes. I'm shocked he doesn't have an aneurism. Maybe he too has better things to worry about. Childish things like dirty water on shoes and gum on jeans aren't worth any amount of stress. I'm not going to let the little things in life bring me down, and apparently neither is he.

He zooms past me and offers me a wave goodbye. "See ya, Bubble Butt."

"I told you not to call me that!" I yell after him. It's relatively quiet in the parking lot so it's not hard to hear his laughter a few feet away.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. 'Til then, catch y'all next Sunday.


End file.
